Benutzer:Fußball-Lexikon/Europapokalspiele
Teilnehmer Folgende Vereine traten bislang im Europapokal an (Stand: inklusive 99/00, d. h. 45 Saisons). Nicht berücksichtigt werden Teilnehmer am UEFA-Supercup (diese waren mit Ausnahme des Everton FC im Jahre 1985 ohnehin grundsätzlich im Europapokal vertreten). Da am UI-Cup und am UEFA-Pokal 1995/96 mit dem 1. FC Košice und 1997/98 mit Odra Wodzisław Śląski jeweils ein Verein an zwei Wettbewerben teilnahm, werden diese Vereine jeweils doppelt gezählt. *'Spanien (201):' Real Madrid (43), FC Barcelona (33), Atlético Madrid (29), Athletic Club (16), Valencia CF (15), Real Sociedad (11), Real Zaragoza (9), Sporting Gijón (6), Sevilla FC (6), Real Betis Balompié (6), RCD Español (6), Deportivo La Coruña (5), Real Valladolid (3), RCD Mallorca (2), CD Tenerife (2), CA Osasuna (2), UD Las Palmas (2), Celta Vigo (2), Castilla CF (1), Real Oviedo (1) *'England (178):' Liverpool FC (23), Manchester United (23), Tottenham Hotspur (14), Arsenal FC (12), Aston Villa (11), Ipswich Town (10), Leeds United (10), Everton FC (8), Manchester City (7), Wolverhampton Wanderers (7), Chelsea FC (6), Nottingham Forest (6), Newcastle United (6), West Ham United (5), Southampton FC (5), Derby County (4), West Bromwich Albion (4), Blackburn Rovers (3), Stoke City (2), Sheffield Wednesday (2), Queens Park Rangers (2), Leicester City (2), Burnley FC (1), Sunderland AFC (1), Watford FC (1), Norwich City (1), Wimbledon FC (1), Crystal Palace FC (1) *'Italien (207):' Juventus FC (33), Internazionale Milano (30), Milan AC (27), Torino Calcio (16), SSC Napoli (16), AC Fiorentina (16), AS Roma (16), SS Lazio (10), Parma AC (9), UC Sampdoria (8), Bologna FC (7), Atalanta BC (4), Hellas Verona (3), Cagliari Calcio (3), Udinese Calcio (3), Vicenza Calcio (2), AC Perugia (2), AC Cesena (1), Genoa CFC (1) *'Deutschland (229):' Bayern München (30), 1. FC Köln (22), Hamburger SV (21), Werder Bremen (19), Borussia Mönchengladbach (18), Borussia Dortmund (16), Eintracht Frankfurt (15), VfB Stuttgart (15), 1. FC Kaiserslautern (15), Bayer Leverkusen (10), FC Schalke 04 (8), MSV Duisburg (5), Fortuna Düsseldorf (5), Eintracht Braunschweig (4), 1. FC Nürnberg (4), Karlsruher SC (4), TSV 1860 München (4), Hertha BSC (4), Bayer Uerdingen (2), Hansa Rostock (1)*, VfL Wolfsburg (1), Rot-Weiss Essen (1), Kickers Offenbach (1), Wuppertaler SV (1), Hannover 96 (1), SC Freiburg (1), VfL Bochum (1) *'Frankreich (186):' AS Monaco (21), FC Nantes Atlantique (20), AS Saint-Étienne (16), Girondins Bordeaux (16), Olympique Marseille (14), Paris Saint-Germain (12), AJ Auxerre (12), Olympique Lyonnais (11), RC Lens (8), FC Metz (7), RC Strasbourg (6), FC Sochaux-Montbéliard (5), OGC Nice (5), SC Bastia (5), Montpellier HSC (5), Stade Rennais (4), Stade Reims (4), Nîmes Olympique (3), AS Cannes (3), Toulouse FC (2), UA Sedan-Torcy (1), Angers SCO (1), AS Nancy-Lorraine (1), Stade Lavallois (1), SM Caen (1), En Avant Guingamp (1), FC Metz (1) *'Portugal (168):' SL Benfica (40), Sporting CP (36), FC Porto (32), Boavista FC (16), Vitória Guimarães (10), Vitória Setúbal (8), Sporting Braga (6), CF Os Belenenses (5), CS Marítimo (3), Académica Coimbra (2), Estrela Amadora (2), Leixões SC (1), GD CUF Barreiro (1), Portimonense SC (1), GD Chaves (1), SC Salgueiros (1), SC Farense (1), União Leiria (1), SC Beira-Mar (1) *'Niederlande (173):' AFC Ajax (35), PSV Eindhoven (31), Feyenoord Rotterdam (29), FC Twente (13), FC Groningen (9), Roda Kerkrade (7), SBV Vitesse (7), Sparta Rotterdam (6), FC Utrecht (6), AZ ’67 (5), FC Den Haag (5), SC Heerenveen (5), Willem II Tilburg (3), NAC Breda (2), Fortuna Sittard (2), Rapid JC (1), VV DOS (1), DWS Amsterdam (1), Fortuna ’54 Geleen (1), Go Ahead Eagles (1), FC Amsterdam (1), HFC Harleem (1), NEC Nijmegen (1) *'Russland (46):' Spartak Moskva (8)*, Dinamo Moskva (7)*, Lokomotiv Moskva (6), Rotor Volgograd (5), Torpedo-Luzhniki Moskva (4)*, CSKA Moskva (4)*, Alaniya Vladikavkaz (4), FK Zenit (1)*, Rostselmash Rostov (1), Tekstilshchik Kamyshin (1), FK Uralmash (1), KAMAZ-Chally Naberezhnye Chelny (1), Lokomotiv Nizhniy Novgorod (1), Shinnik Yaroslavl (1), Baltika Kaliningrad (1) *'Belgien (178):' RSC Anderlecht (38), Club Brugge (26), Standard Liège (25), Royal Antwerp FC (11), K Lierse SK (9), KSK Beveren (8), KV Mechelen (7), KAA Gent (6), RWD Molenbeek (6), Sporting Lokeren (5), RFC Liège (4), KSV Waregem (4), Germinal Ekeren (5), Sporting Charleroi (4), K Beerschot VAC (3), KRC Genk (3), Cercle Brugge (2), Waterschei Thor Genk (2), KFC Lommelse SK (2), Royal Racing White (2), KFC Winterslag (1), RFC Seraing (1), Eendracht Aalst (1), Excelsior Mouscron (1), KRC Harelbeke (1), K Sint-Truidense VV (1) *'Türkei (138):' Fenerbahçe SK (29), Galatasaray SK (29), Beşiktaş JK (24), Trabzonspor (18), Altay SK (5), Eskişehirspor (4), MKE Ankaragücü (4), Kocaelispor (4), Adanaspor (3), Bursaspor (3), Göztepe SK (2), İstanbulspor (2), Samsunspor (2), Antalyaspor (2), Gençlerbirliği SK (2), Boluspor (1), Orduspor (1), Mersin İdman Yurdu (1), Sakaryaspor (1), Gaziantepspor (1) *'Griechenland (145):' Olympiakós SFP (36), Panathinaikós AO (32), AEK Athína (26), PAOK Thessaloníki (18), GS Iraklís (7), PAE Áris (7), OFI Iráklio (5), AE Lárisas (4), Paniónios GSS (4), Panachaikí GE (2), AGS Kastoriás (1), Athinaikós AS (1), Apóllon Smýrnis (1), Ionikós Níkaias (1) *'Ukraine (28):' Dynamo Kyiv (8)*, Shakhtar Donetsk (6)*, Chornomorets Odesa (4)*, Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk (2)*, Karpaty Lviv (2)*, Vorskla Poltava (2), Tavriya Simferopol (1), Nyva Vinnytsya (1), CSKA Kyiv (1), Kryvbas Kryvyi Rih (1) *'Österreich (161):' Rapid Wien (35), Austria Wien (32), SpG SSW Innsbruck (12), Sturm Graz (12), LASK Linz (11), Austria Salzburg (9), Grazer AK (9), FC Admira/Wacker (8), FC Swarovski Tirol (5), FC Tirol Innsbruck (5), SK VÖEST Linz (4), Wiener SC (3), SV Ried (3), Admira Wien (2), First Vienna FC (2), SpG Austria/WAC Wien (2), Wacker Innsbruck (2), 1. Wiener Neustädter SC (1), Kremser SC (1), SV Stockerau (1), Vorwärts Steyr (1), Austria Lustenau (1) *'Schweiz (155):' Grasshoppers Zürich (28), Servette FC (20), FC Sion (16), FC Basel (15), FC Zürich (15), Neuchâtel Xamax (13), Lausanne-Sports (12), BSC Young Boys (10), FC Luzern (8), FC Aarau (7), FC Lugano (4), FC St. Gallen (4), FC La-Chaux-de-Fonds (2), FC Wettingen (1) *'Schottland (155):' Rangers FC (36), Celtic FC (33), Aberdeen FC (23), Dundee United (19), Heart of Midlothian (11), Hibernian FC (9), Dundee FC (5), St. Mirren FC (4), Kilmarnock FC (4), Motherwell FC (3), Dunfermline Athletic (2), Partick Thistle (2), St. Johnstone FC (2), Airdrieonians FC (1), Raith Rovers (1) *'Rumänien (155):' Steaua București (32), Dinamo București (31), Universitatea Craiova (21), Rapid București (10), Argeș Pitești (7), Sportul Studențesc București (6), Petrolul Ploiești (6), Politehnica Timișoara (5), UTA Arad (4), Gloria Bistrița (4), Victoria București (3), Armata Târgu Mureș (3), Universitatea Cluj (3), Oțelul Galați (3), Național București (3), Ceahlăul Piatra Neamț (2), FCM Bacău (2), Progresul București (1), Chimia Râmnicu Vâlcea (1), Jiul Petroșani (1), Steagul Roșu Brașov (1), CSU Galați (1), FC Baia Mare (1), Corvinul Hunedoara (1), Flacăra Moreni (1), Electroputere Craiova (1), Farul Constanța (1) *'Dänemark (146):' Aarhus GF (16), Brøndby IF (13), B 1903 Gentofte (10), Odense BK (10), Vejle BK (10), Lyngby FC (9), Esbjerg fB (8), KB København (8), Aalborg BK (8), FC København (8), B1909 Odense (5), Hvidovre IF (5), BK Frem (5), Næstved IF (5), Silkeborg IF (5), Akademisk BK (4), Randers Freja (4), Ikast FS (3), Holbæk B&I (2), B 1913 Odense (2), Fremad Amager (1), Vanløse IF (1), Køge BK (1), B.93 København (1), B 1901 Nykøbing (1), Herfølge BK (1) *'Schweden (149):' Malmö FF (25), IFK Göteborg (22), IFK Norrköping (16), Östers IF (15), AIK Solna (12), Djurgårdens IF (10), Halmstads BK (7), Örebro SK (6), Åtvidabergs FF (5), Kalmar FF (5), Örgryte IS (4), IF Elfsborg (4), Helsingborgs IF (4), IFK Malmö (3), Hammarby IF (3), IK Brage (2), Landskrona BoIS (2), GAIS Göteborg (2), Degerfors IF (1), Trelleborgs FF (1) *'Norwegen (130):' Rosenborg BK (18), Viking FK (15), Lillestrøm SK (14), Vålerenga IF (9), SK Brann (9), SFK Lyn (7), Fredrikstad FK (7), Molde FK (7), IK Start (6), Strømsgodset IF (6), Skeid Fotball (5), FK Bodø/Glimt (5), Tromsø IL (4), Mjøndalen IF (3), Moss FK (3), Bryne IL (3), Kongsvinger IL (3), Stabæk IF (3), SK Gjøvik-Lyn (1), SK Haugar (1), Fyllingen IL (1) *'Polen (143/144):' Legia Warszawa (22), Górnik Zabrze (21), Widzew Łódź (14), GKS Katowice (10), Lech Poznań (10), Ruch Chorzów (9), Śląsk Wrocław (7), Zagłębie Sosnowiec (6), Wisła Kraków (6), Stal Mielec (5), Gwardia Warszawa (4), Zagłębie Lubin (4), ŁKS Łódź (4), Pogoń Szczecin (3), Polonia Warszawa (3), Amica Wronki (2), Polonia Bytom (2), Szombierki Bytom (2), Odra Wodzisław Śląski (1/2), Zagłębie Wałbrzych (1), Stal Rzeszów (1), GKS Tychy (1), Odra Opole (1), Arka Gdynia (1), Lechia Gdańsk (1), Miedź Legnica (1), Hutnik Kraków (1) *'Tschechien (30):' Sparta Praha (7)*, Slavia Praha (7)*, Boby Brno (5)*, Sigma Olomouc (3)*, SK Hradec Králové (3)*, FK Jablonec 97 (2), FK Teplice (1)*, Viktoria Žižkov (1), Kaučuk Opava (1) *'Serbien und Montenegro (23):' FK Crvena Zvezda (5)*, FK Partizan (4)*, FK Vojvodina (4)*, FK Bečej (2), FK Čukarički (2), Obilić Beograd (2), Budućnost Podgorica (1), FK Zemun (1), Proleter Zrenjanin (1), Hajduk Rodić Kula (1) *'Kroatien (26):' Hajduk Split (7)*, Croatia Zagreb (6)*, NK Osijek (3), Hrvatski Dragovoljac (3), Varteks Varaždin (3), NK Zagreb (2), HNK Rijeka (1)*, Segesta Sisak (1) *'Bulgarien (142):' CSKA Sofia (38), Levski Sofia (31), Slavia Sofia (13), Trakia Plovdiv (9), Lokomotiv Sofia (9), Lokomotiv Plovdiv (7), Spartak Varna (6), Beroe Stara Zagora (5), Botev Plovdiv (3), Etar Veliko Tarnovo (3), Marek Stanke Dimitrov (2), Akademik Sofia (2), Pirin Blagoevgrad (2), FK Sliven (2), Spartak Plovdiv (2), Liteks Lovech (2), Spartak Sofia (1), Botev Vratsa (1), Dunav Ruse (1), Chernomorets Burgas (1), FK Shumen (1), Neftokhimik Burgas (1) *'Israel (32):' Maccabi Haifa (7), Beitar Yerushalayim (5), Maccabi Tel Aviv (5), Hapoel Tel Aviv (4), Hapoel Be’er Sheva (3), Hapoel Petah Tikva (3), Hapoel Haifa (3), Hapoel Ironi Rishon LeZion (1), Maccabi Petah Tikva (1) *'Ungarn (146):' Ferencvárosi TC (27), Újpesti TE (24), Kispest-Honvéd FC (21), Vasas SC (15), MTK Hungária FC (13), Győri ETO FC (11), Videoton SC (6), Tatabányai Bányász (5), Vác FC (5), Diósgyőri FC (4), Pécsi MSC (3), Békéscsabai Előre FC (3), Budapesti VSC (2), Debreceni VSC (2), Csepeli SC (1), Komlói Bányász (1), Salgórtarjáni BTC (1), Szombathelyi Haladás (1), Siófoki Bányász (1) *'Slowakei (28/29):' Slovan Bratislava (6)*, 1. FC Košice (5/6)*, Inter Slovnaft Bratislava (4)*, Spartak Trnava (4)*, MŠK Žilina (2)*, Ozeta Dukla Trenčín (2), DAC Dunajská Streda (1)*, Tatran Prešov (1)*, Dukla Banská Bystrica (1)*, Chemlon Humenné (1), FC Rimavská Sobota (1) *'Finnland (116):' HJK Helsinki (20), FC Haka (14), Turun PS (12), FC Kuusysi (11), Lahden Reipas (10), Kuopion PS (9), MP Mikkeli (5), MyPa-47 (5), Helsingfors IFK (4), Tampereen Ilves (4), Rovaniemen PS (3), FC Jazz (3), Koparit Kuopio (2), Vaasan PS (2), HPS Helsinki (2), Kokkolan PV (2), Oulun PS (2), Åbo IFK (1), Kotkan TP (1), Tampereen PV (1), FF Jaro (1), FinnPa Helsinki (1), FC Jokerit (1) *'Zypern (106):' Omónia Lefkosías (26), APOEL Lefkosía (22), Anórthosis Ammochóstou (13), Apóllon Lemesoú (13), Pezoporikós Lárnakas (8), Olympiakós Lefkosías (5), Énosi Néon Paralimníou (5), AEL Lemesós (4), EPA Lárnaka (3), Néa Salamína Ammochóstou (3), Digenís Akrítas Mórfou (1), Alkí Lárnakas (1), AEK Lárnakas (1), Ethnikós Áchnas (1) *'Weißrussland (24):' Dynama Minsk (6)*, Dynama-93 Minsk (3), Belshyna Babruysk (3), Dnyapro-Transmash Mahilyow (3), MPKC Mazyr (2), Lakamatiyw-96 Vitsebsk (2), Nyoman Hrodna (1), Fandok Babruysk (1), Ataka-Awra Minsk (1), BATE Barysaw(1), FK Homel (1) *'Slowenien (30):' NK Maribor (8), Olimpija Ljubljana (7)*, NK Mura (4), ND Gorica (3), Rudar Velenje (3), Publikum Celje (2), Belvedur Izola (1), NK Primorje (1), Korotan Prevalje (1) *'Irland (116):' Bohemian FC (16), Shamrock Rovers (16), Dundalk FC (13), Shelbourne FC (10), Waterford United (9), Cork City (7), Limerick United (6), Derry City (6), St. Patrick’s Athletic (6), Finn Harps (4), Sligo Rovers (4), Drumcondra FC (3), Galway United (3), Cork Hibernians (3), Athlone Town (3), Bray Wanderers (2), Cork Celtic (2), Home Farm FC (1), Drogheda United (1), University College Dublin (1) *'Nordirland (112):' Linfield FC (26), Glentoran FC (25), Glenavon FC (11), Coleraine FC (10), Crusaders FC (9), Portadown FC (8), Ballymena United (5), Ards FC (5), Bangor FC (3), Cliftonville FC (3), Lisburn Distillery (2), Derry City (2), Carrick Rangers (1), Omagh Town (1), Newry City (1) *'Island (105):' ÍA Akranes (21), Valur Reykjavík (17), Fram Reykjavík (16), KR Reykjavík (13), ÍBV Vestmannaeyjar (12), ÍB Keflavík (9), Víkingur Reykjavík (5), Keflavík ÍF (4), FH Hafnarfjörður (3), ÍF Leiftur (3), ÍBA Akureyri (1), KA Akureyri (1) *'Albanien (61):' Partizani Tirana (14), SK Tirana (13), Dinamo Tirana (10), Flamurtari Vlorë (7), Vllaznia Shkodër (7), Teuta Durrës (4), Apolonia Fier (2), Besa Kavajë (1), Labinoti Elbasan (1), Albpetrol Patos (1), Bylis Ballsh (1) *'Wales (57):' Cardiff City (14), Wrexham AFC (8), Swansea City (7), Bangor City (5), Barry Town (5), Cwmbrân Town (3), Inter Cardiff (3), Newtown AFC (2), Ebbw Vale AFC (2), TNS Llansantffraid (1), Borough United (1), Newport County (1), Merthyr Tydfil FC (1), Afan Lido FC (1), Ton Pentre AFC (1), Conwy United (1), Aberystwyth Town (1) *'Georgien (21):' Dinamo Tbilisi (7)*, Dinamo Batumi (4), Kolkheti Poti (4), Torpedo Kutaisi (2), Merani-91 Tbilisi (1), SK Samtredia (1), Margveti Zestaponi (1), Lokomotivi Tbilisi (1) *'Mazedonien (18):' Vardar Skopje (5)*, Sileks Kratovo (5), Sloga Jugomagnat Skopje (4), Pobeda Prilep (2), Makedonija Đorče Petrov (1), FK Cementarnica 55 (1) *'Moldawien (18):' Zimbru Chișinău (7), Tiligul Tiraspol (6), Constructorul Chișinău (4), Sheriff Tiraspol (1) *'Lettland (24):' Skonto FC (8), Dinaburg FC (3), LU/Daugava Rīga (3), Liepājas Metalurgs (3), RAF Jelgava (2), Universitāte Rīga (2), Olimpija Rīga (1), FK Ventspils (1), FK Rīga (1) *'Litauen (24):' Žalgiris Vilnius (8)*, Inkaras-Atletas Kaunas (4), Kareda Šiauliai (4), Ekranas Panevėžys (3), Žalgiris Kaunas (3), ROMAR Mažeikiai (1), Panerys Vilnius (1) *'Estland (24):' Tallinna Flora (6), FC Lantana (5), FC Norma (3), Tallinna Sadam (3), Narva Trans (2), Viljandi Tulevik (2), FC Nikol (1), Pärnu Tervis (1), Maardu Levadia (1) *'Aserbaidschan (17):' Neftçi PFK (4), Kəpəz PFK (4), Qarabağ FK (4), Turan Tovuz (1), Khazri Buzovna (1), Dinamo Bakı (1), Bakı Fəhləsi (1), Şəmkir FK (1) *'Armenien (17):' Ararat FA (4)*, Shirak FA (4), FA Yerevan (3), Pyunik FA (2), Tsement Ararat (2), Kotayk Abovyan (1), Erebuni-Homenmen Yerevan (1) *'Luxemburg (114):' Jeunesse Esch (27), Union Luxembourg (20), Avenir Beggen (15), Red Boys Differdange (10), Spora Luxembourg (9), Aris Bonnevoie (8), Progrès Niedercorn (5), CS Grevenmacher (5), US Rumelange (3), F91 Dudelange (3), Alliance Dudelange (2), Stade Dudelange (2), Jeunesse Hautcharage (1), Fola Esch (1), Swift Hesperange (1), CS Hobscheid (1), FC Mondercange (1) *'Malta (112):' Sliema Wanderers (26), Floriana FC (23), Valletta FC (23), Hibernians FC (20), Ħamrun Spartans (8), Rabat Ajax (4), Żurrieq FC (3), Birkirkara FC (3), Marsa FC (1), Gżira United (1) *'Färöer (26):' HB Tórshavn (7), GÍ Gøta (6), KÍ Klaksvík (4), B36 Tórshavn (4), B68 Toftir (2), B71 Sandoy (2), VB Vágur (1) *'Andorra (3):' CE Principat (3) *'Liechtenstein (8):' FC Vaduz (5), FC Balzers (2), FC Schaan (1) *'Bosnien und Herzegowina (3):' Željezničar Sarajevo (1)*, FK Sarajevo (1)*, Jedinstvo Bihać (1) *'San Marino:' (2000/01) *'Kasachstan:' (2002/03) *'Serbien:' (2006/07) *'Montenegro:' (2007/08) *'Gibraltar:' (2014/15) *'Sowjetunion (109):' Dynamo Kyiv (22)*, Spartak Moskva (18)*, Torpedo-Luzhniki Moskva (13)*, Dinamo Moskva (11)*, Dinamo Tbilisi (10)*, Dnipro Dnipropetrovsk (6)*, Dynama Minsk (5)*, Shakhtar Donetsk (5)*, FK Zenit (4)*, Chornomorets Odesa (3)*, CSKA Moskva (3)*, Ararat FA (3)*, Žalgiris Vilnius (2)*, Karpaty Lviv (1)*, Zarya Voroshilovgrad (1), SKA Rostov-na-Donu (1), Metallist Kharkov (1) *'Jugoslawien (120):' FK Crvena Zvezda (29)*, Croatia Zagreb (18)*, Hajduk Split (17)*, FK Partizan (17)*, Velež Mostar (6), OFK Beograd (5), FK Sarajevo (4)*, HNK Rijeka (4)*, FK Vojvodina (4)*, Vardar Skopje (3)*, Radnički Niš (3), Željezničar Sarajevo (3)*, Borac Banja Luka (2), Olimpija Ljubljana (1)*, FK Bor (1), Sloboda Tuzla (1), Napredak Kruševac (1), FK Rad (1) *'Tschechoslowakei (120):' Dukla Praha (22), Sparta Praha (17)*, Slovan Bratislava (14)*, Baník Ostrava (13), Bohemians Praha (9), Spartak Trnava (8)*, Internacionál Slovnaft Bratislava (6)*, Slavia Praha (5)*, Boby Brno (3)*, Lokomotíva Košice (3), Sigma Olomouc (3)*, Tatran Prešov (2)*, DAC Dunajská Streda (2)*, 1. FC Košice (2)*, TJ Vítkovice (2), MŠK Žilina (1)*, Dukla Banská Bystrica (1)*, FK Teplice (1)*, SK Hradec Králové (1)*, Rudá Hvězda Brno (1), TJ Gottwaldov (1), Škoda Plzeň (1), Červená Hviezda Bratislava (1), Plastika Nitra (1) *'Ostdeutschland (115):' FC Carl Zeiss Jena (18), SG Dynamo Dresden (18), Berliner FC Dynamo (15), 1. FC Magdeburg (14½), FC Vorwärts Frankfurt (13), 1. FC Lokomotive Leipzig (12), BSG Wismut Aue (5), Hallescher FC (3), Chemnitzer FC (3), Hansa Rostock (2)*, BSG Chemie Leipzig (2), BSG Motor Zwickau (2), SC Aufbau Magdeburg (1½), 1. FC Union Berlin (1), BSG Sachsenring Zwickau (1), BSG Stahl Brandenburg (1), PSV Schwerin (1), Eisenhüttenstädter FC Stahl (1), Rot-Weiß Erfurt (1) *'Saarland (1):' 1. FC Saarbrücken (1) Besonderes Verlängerungsregeln Bis 1995/96 galt in allen Europapokalen die gewöhnliche Regel: Stand es nach 90 Minuten unter Berücksichtigung der Auswärtstorregel unentschieden, wurde eine Verlängerung von zweimal 15 Minuten gespielt. Anschließend gab es, wenn weiterhin kein Sieger feststand, ein Elfmeterschießen. 1996 beschloss die UEFA, sämtliche Europapokalfinals nach der Golden-Goal-Regel durchzuführen. Dies bedeutete, dass ein Spiel automatisch unverzüglich zu Ende ist, sobald in der Verlängerung irgendeine Mannschaft ein Tor schießt. Dies sollte aber nur die Finals berücksichtigen, die in einem einzigen Spiel entschieden werden, und nicht die, die in Hin- und Rückspiel ausgetragen wurden. Zudem sollten alle Runden vor dem Finale ohne Golden Goal ausgeführt werden. Ab dem Champions-League- und dem Europapokal-der-Pokalsieger-Finale 1997 sowie dem UEFA-Pokal- und dem UEFA-Supercup-Finale 1998 (die jeweiligen Ausgaben 1997 besaßen noch ein Hin- und Rückspiel) wurden alle Finalspiele mit der Golden-Goal-Regel durchgeführt. Nach den Finalspielen 2002, die noch mit dem Golden Goal ausgetragen wurden, wurde diese extrem unbeliebte Regel wieder abgeschafft (der UEFA-Supercup 2002 wurde schon ohne Golden Goal ausgetragen). Im April 2003 wurde von der UEFA jedoch bekannt gegeben, dass es in den Finalspielen 2003 eine neue Regelung geben würde, nämlich die Silver-Goal-Regel. Diese besagt, dass eine Verlängerung beendet wird, wenn nach der Hälfte der Verlängerung eine Entscheidung gefallen ist – sollte also nach der Hälfte der Verlängerung eine Mannschaft führen, entfällt die zweite Hälfte der Verlängerung einfach. Die Regel kam in den Finalspielen 2003 erstmals zum Einsatz und galt über die gesamte Europapokalsaison 2003/04 (also auch in den Runden vor dem Finale). Nach 2004 wurde diese Regel wieder abgeschafft und seit der Spielzeit 2004/05 (inklusive Supercup 2004) findet keine Sonderregelung im Europapokal mehr Anwendung, wenn man von der Auswärtstorregel absieht. Spiele mit dieser Regelung Das Golden Goal kam im Europapokal nur zweimal zum Einsatz: Im UEFA-Supercup-Finale 2000 gewann der Galatasaray SK gegen Real Madrid mit 2:1 durch ein Tor von Mário Jardel (102.), und im Finale des UEFA-Pokals 2000/01 besiegte der Liverpool FC Deportivo Alavés mit 5:4 durch ein Eigentor von Delfí Geli (116.). Die Golden-Goal-Regel sparte also nur 22 Minuten in der Geschichte des Europapokals ein. Das Silver Goal kam im Europapokal viermal zum Einsatz: In der Dritten Qualifikationsrunde der Champions League 2003/04 gewann der AFC Ajax gegen den Grazer AK mit 2:1 (Hinspiel: 1:1) durch ein Elfmetertor von Tomáš Galásek (103.). In der Qualifikationsrunde des UEFA-Pokals derselben Saison besiegte der Debreceni VSC seinen Gegner Ekranas Panevėžys durch Péter Bajzát (107.) mit 2:1 (Hinspiel: 1:1). Im Vierundsechzigstelfinale desselben Wettbewerbs unterlag der FC Basel zu Hause Malatyaspor mit 1:2 (Hinspiel: 2:0) und erreichte damit die nächste Runde, nachdem Marco Streller in der 95. Minute traf. Im Achtelfinale besiegte der Valencia CF schließlich den Gençlerbirliği SK mit 2:0 (Hinspiel: 0:1) durch ein Tor von Vicente (94.). All diese Spiele wurden gemäß der Silver-Goal-Regelung nach 105 Minuten abgepfiffen. Auf diese Weise sparte die Silver-Goal-Regel exakt 60 Minuten Spielzeit im Europapokal ein. Ein weiteres Mal wurde die Silver-Goal-Regel zwar offiziell angewandt, blieb aber nicht ausschlaggebend für das Endergebnis, weil das entscheidende Tor in der zweiten Halbzeit der Verlängerung fiel und das Spiel demnach regulär nach 120 Minuten beendet wurde. Dies geschah beim UEFA-Pokal-Finale 2003, als der FC Porto den Celtic FC mit 3:2 durch ein Tor von Derlei (115.) besiegte. Alle anderen Verlängerungen, in denen die Golden- oder die Silver-Goal-Regel angewandt wurde, endeten torlos und gingen ins Elfmeterschießen. Insgesamt wurden durch diese beiden Sonderregelungen im Europapokal also gerade einmal 82 Minuten gespart – das reicht nicht einmal für ein vollständiges Fußballspiel ohne Verlängerung. Es gibt keinen Verein und keinen Spieler, der zweimal an einem Golden oder einem Silver Goal beteiligt war. Die am häufigsten beteiligten Länder waren Spanien (Real Madrid und Deportivo Alavés verloren und der Valencia CF gewann) und die Türkei (Malatyaspor und der Gençlerbirliği SK verloren und der Galatasaray SK gewann). Zudem kommen aus nur zwei Ländern zwei Torschützen dieser Golden- oder Silver-Goal-Tore, nämlich Delfí Geli und Vicente aus Spanien (wobei es im Falle von Geli ein Eigentor war, das zum Golden Goal führte) und Mário Jardel und Derlei aus Brasilien (wobei Derlei in der zweiten Hälfte der Verlängerung zum Silver Goal traf, was damit nicht spielentscheidend gemäß dieser Regel war). Premierentitel *Bei der ersten Europapokalteilnahme gleich einen Titel gewonnen: Real Madrid (1955/56 CL), Internazionale Milano (1963/64 CL), West Ham United (1964/65 PS), Bayern München (1966/67 PS), Chelsea FC (1970/71 PS), Nottingham Forest (1978/79 CL), KV Mechelen (1987/88 PS). *Bei der ersten Champions-League-Teilnahme gleich den Titel gewonnen: Real Madrid (1955/56), Internazionale Milano (1963/64), Celtic FC (1966/67), Nottingham Forest (1978/79), Aston Villa (1981/82). Besondere Europapokalpaarungen Hier folgt eine Auflistung aller Europapokalspiele, die abgesetzt wurden, bei der eine Mannschaft kampflos gewann, oder die gewertet wurden. ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1958/59 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand BSC Young Boys – Manchester United kampflos :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Beşiktaş JK – Olympiakós SFP kampflos ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1959/60 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Eintracht Frankfurt – Kuopion PS kampflos ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1960/61 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Spartak Hradec Králové – CCA București kampflos :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand SC Wismut Karl-Marx-Stadt – Glenavon FC kampflos :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand SL Benfica – Rapid Wien 3:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Rapid Wien – SL Benfica 1:1 :16pxRapid Wien – SL Benfica (1:1) wurde abgebrochen; das Ergebnis blieb erhalten. ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1961/62 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand ASK Vorwärts Berlin – Linfield FC 3:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Linfield FC – ASK Vorwärts Berlin 0:3 :16pxLinfield FC – ASK Vorwärts Berlin wurde kampflos 0:3 gewertet. :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand ASK Vorwärts Berlin – Rangers FC 1:2; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Rangers FC – ASK Vorwärts Berlin 4:1 :16pxRangers FC – ASK Vorwärts Berlin (1:0) wurde abgebrochen, wiederholt und endete 4:1. ;Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1962/63 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Hibernians FC – Olympiakós SFP kampflos ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1965/66 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Derry City – RSC Anderlechtois 0:9; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand RSC Anderlechtois – Derry City 3:0 :16pxRSC Anderlechtois – Derry City wurde kampflos 3:0 gewertet. ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1966/67 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Vålerenga IF – KS 17 Nëntori Tirana kampflos ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1967/68 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Eintracht Braunschweig – Dinamo Tirana kampflos ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1968/69 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand FK Crvena Zvezda – FC Carl Zeiss Jena kampflos :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dinamo Kiyev – Ruch Chorzów abgesetzt :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Levski Sofia – Ferencvárosi TC abgesetzt ;Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1968/69 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dinamo București – Rába ETO Győr kampflos :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dinamo Moskva – 1. FC Union Berlin abgesetzt :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Spartak Sofia – Górnik Zabrze abgesetzt ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1971/72 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Internazionale Milano – Borussia Mönchengladbach 4:2; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Borussia Mönchengladbach – Internazionale Milano 0:0 :16pxBorussia Mönchengladbach – Internazionale Milano (7:1) wurde annulliert, wiederholt und endete 0:0. ;UEFA-Pokal 1971/72 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Rapid Wien – Vllaznia Shkodër kampflos :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Hallescher FC Chemie – PSV Eindhoven 0:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand PSV Eindhoven – Hallescher FC Chemie 3:0 :16pxPSV Eindhoven – Hallescher FC Chemie wurde kampflos 3:0 gewertet. :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Ferencvárosi TC – Paniónios GSS kampflos ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1972/73 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand CSKA Septemvriysko Zname Sofia – Panathinaikós AO 2:1; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Panathinaikós AO – CSKA Septemvriysko Zname Sofia 0:2 :16pxPanathinaikós AO – CSKA Septemvriysko Zname Sofia (2:1, V 0:0, E 2:3) wurde annulliert, wiederholt und endete 0:2. ;UEFA-Pokal 1972/73 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Hvidovre IF – Helsingfors IFK kampflos ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1974/75 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Cork Celtic – Omónia Lefkosías kampflos ;Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1974/75 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Avenir Beggen – Énosi Néon Paralimníou kampflos ;UEFA-Pokal 1974/75 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dukla Praha – Pezoporikós Lárnakas kampflos ;UEFA-Pokal 1975/76 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand SS Lazio – FC Barcelona 0:3; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand FC Barcelona – SS Lazio 4:0 :16pxSS Lazio – FC Barcelona wurde kampflos 0:3 gewertet. ;UEFA-Pokal 1977/78 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand AC Fiorentina – FC Schalke 04 0:3; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand FC Schalke 04 – AC Fiorentina 2:1 :16pxAC Fiorentina – FC Schalke 04 (0:0) wurde annulliert und 0:3 gewertet. ;Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1979/80 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dinamo Moskva – Vllaznia Shkodër kampflos ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1982/83 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dinamo Kiyev – KS 17 Nëntori Tirana kampflos ;Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1984/85 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Rapid Wien – Celtic FC 3:1; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Celtic FC – Rapid Wien 0:1 :16pxCeltic FC – Rapid Wien (3:0) wurde annulliert, wiederholt und endete 0:1. ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1986/87 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Beşiktaş JK – APOEL Lefkosía kampflos ;UEFA-Cup 1986/87 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dukla Praha – Internazionale Milano 0:1; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Internazionale Milano – Dukla Praha 0:0 :16pxInternazionale Milano – Dukla Praha (1:0) wurde abgebrochen, wiederholt und endete 0:0. ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1987/88 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand SL Benfica – Partizani Tirana 4:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Partizani Tirana – SL Benfica 0:3 :16pxPartizani Tirana – SL Benfica wurde kampflos 0:3 gewertet. ;Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1987/88 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Olympique Marseille – Hajduk Split 4:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Hajduk Split – Olympique Marseille 0:3 :16pxHajduk Split – Olympique Marseille (2:0) wurde annulliert und 0:3 gewertet. ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1988/89 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Milan AC – FK Crvena Zvezda 1:1; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand FK Crvena Zvezda – Milan AC 1:1, V 0:0, E 2:4 :16pxFK Crvena Zvezda – Milan AC (1:0) wurde abgebrochen, wiederholt und endete 1:1, V 0:0, E 2:4. ;UEFA-Pokal 1989/90 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Austria Wien – AFC Ajax 1:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand AFC Ajax – Austria Wien 0:3 :16pxAFC Ajax – Austria Wien (1:0, V 0:1) wurde abgebrochen und 0:3 gewertet. ;Europapokal der Landesmeister 1990/91 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand FK Crvena Zvezda – SG Dynamo Dresden 3:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand SG Dynamo Dresden – FK Crvena Zvezda 0:3 :16pxSG Dynamo Dresden – FK Crvena Zvezda (1:2) wurde abgebrochen und 0:3 gewertet. :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Milan AC – Olympique Marseille 1:1; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Olympique Marseille – Milan AC 3:0 :16pxOlympique Marseille – Milan AC (1:0) wurde abgebrochen und 3:0 gewertet. ;Champions League 1992/93 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand VfB Stuttgart – Leeds United 3:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Leeds United – VfB Stuttgart 3:0 :16pxWiederholung: Leeds United – VfB Stuttgart 2:1 :16pxLeeds United – VfB Stuttgart (4:1) wurde annulliert und 3:0 gewertet. ;UEFA-Pokal 1992/93 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Paris Saint-Germain – PAOK Thessaloníki 2:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand PAOK Thessaloníki – Paris Saint-Germain 0:3 :16pxPAOK Thessaloníki – Paris Saint-Germain (0:2) wurde abgebrochen und 0:3 gewertet. ;Champions League 1993/94 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dinamo Tbilisi – Linfield FC 2:1; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Linfield FC – Dinamo Tbilisi 1:1 :16pxDinamo Tbilisi wurde wegen versuchter Spielmanipulation disqualifiziert, stattdessen erreichte der Linfield FC die Zweite Qualifikationsrunde. ;Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1993/94 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand RAF Jelgava – HB Tórshavn 1:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand HB Tórshavn – RAF Jelgava 3:0 :16pxHB Tórshavn – RAF Jelgava wurde kampflos 3:0 gewertet. ;Champions League 1994/95 :Milan AC (Gruppe D, 2 Punkte Abzug) ;UEFA-Pokal 1994/95 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand CSKA Sofia – Juventus FC 0:3; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Juventus FC – CSKA Sofia 5:1 :16pxCSKA Sofia – Juventus FC (3:2) wurde annulliert und 0:3 gewertet. ;Champions League 1995/96 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dynamo Kyiv – Aalborg BK 1:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Aalborg BK – Dynamo Kyiv 1:3 :16pxDynamo Kyiv wurde wegen Spielmanipulation disqualifiziert, stattdessen erreichte der Aalborg BK die Gruppenphase. :Dynamo Kyiv – Panathinaikós AO 1:0 (Gruppe A, annulliert; Dynamo Kyiv durch den Aalborg BK ersetzt) ;Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1995/96 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand DAG Liepāja – FC Lantana 3:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand FC Lantana – DAG Liepāja 0:0 :16pxDAG Liepāja – FC Lantana (1:2) wurde annulliert und 3:0 gewertet. ;UEFA-Pokal 1995/96 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Örebro SK – Avenir Beggen 0:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Avenir Beggen – Örebro SK 3:0 :16pxAvenir Beggen – Örebro SK (1:1) wurde annulliert und 3:0 gewertet. ;Champions League 1997/98 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Steaua București – Paris Saint-Germain 3:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Paris Saint-Germain – Steaua București 5:0 :16pxSteaua București – Paris Saint-Germain (3:2) wurde annulliert und 3:0 gewertet. ;Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1997/98 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dinamo Batumi – Ararat FA 0:3; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Ararat FA – Dinamo Batumi 0:2 :16pxDinamo Batumi – Ararat FA (4:2) wurde annulliert und 0:3 gewertet. ;Champions League 1998/99 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Dinamo Tbilisi – Vllaznia Shkodër 3:0; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Vllaznia Shkodër – Dinamo Tbilisi 3:1 :16pxDinamo Tbilisi – Vllaznia Shkodër (1:0) wurde annulliert und 3:0 gewertet. ;UEFA-Pokal 1998/99 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Grasshoppers Zürich – AC Fiorentina 0:2; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand AC Fiorentina – Grasshoppers Zürich 0:3 :16pxAC Fiorentina – Grasshoppers Zürich (2:1) wurde abgebrochen und 0:3 gewertet. UEFA-Supercup ;UEFA-Supercup 1974 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Bayern München – 1. FC Magdeburg abgesetzt ;UEFA-Supercup 1981 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Liverpool FC – Dinamo Tbilisi abgesetzt ;UEFA-Supercup 1985 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Juventus FC – Everton FC abgesetzt UI-Cup ;UI-Cup 1998 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand ÍF Leiftur – Vorskla Poltava 0:3; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Vorskla Poltava – ÍF Leiftur 3:0 :16pxÍF Leiftur – Vorskla Poltava (1:0) wurde annulliert und 0:3 gewertet. ;UI-Cup 1999 :22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand Trabzonspor – AC Perugia 1:2; 22px|rahmenlos|rand 22px|rahmenlos|rand AC Perugia – Trabzonspor 0:3 :16pxAC Perugia – Trabzonspor (1:2, V 0:1) wurde abgebrochen und 0:3 gewertet. Aufholjagden :4-Tore-Rückstand aufgeholt :Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1961/62: FC La Chaux-de-Fonds – Leixões SC 6:2; Leixões SC – FC La Chaux-de-Fonds 5:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1984/85: Queens Park Rangers – FK Partizan 6:2; FK Partizan – Queens Park Rangers 4:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1985/86: Borussia Mönchengladbach – Real Madrid 5:1; Real Madrid – Borussia Mönchengladbach 4:0 :3-Tore-Rückstand aufgeholt :Europapokal der Landesmeister 1958/59: KB København – FC Schalke 04 3:0; FC Schalke 04 – KB København 5:2; FC Schalke 04 – KB København 3:1. :Europapokal der Landesmeister 1963/64: Valkeakosken Haka – Jeunesse Esch 4:1; Jeunesse Esch – Valkeakosken Haka 4:0 :Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1963/64: Manchester United – Sporting CP 4:1; Sporting CP – Manchester United 5:0 :Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1963/64: Celtic FC – MTK Budapest 3:0; MTK Budapest – Celtic FC 4:0 :Europapokal der Landesmeister 1965/66: Sparta Praha – FK Partizan 4:1; FK Partizan – Sparta Praha 5:0 :Europapokal der Landesmeister 1970/71: FK Crvena Zvezda – Panathinaikós AO 4:1; Panathinaikós AO – FK Crvena Zvezda 3:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1971/72: Rosenborg BK – K Lierse SK 4:1; K Lierse SK – Rosenborg BK 3:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1972/73: Universitatea Cluj – Levski-Spartak Sofia 4:1; Levski-Spartak Sofia – Universitatea Cluj 4:1, V 1:0 :Europapokal der Landesmeister 1974/75: Hajduk Split – AS Saint-Étienne 4:1; AS Saint-Étienne – Hajduk Split 4:1, V 1:0 :Europapokal der Landesmeister 1975/76: Derby County – Real Madrid 4:1; Real Madrid – Derby County 4:1, V 1:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1975/76: Ipswich Town – Club Brugge 3:0; Club Brugge – Ipswich Town 4:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1976/77: Queens Park Rangers – AEK Athína 3:0; AEK Athína – Queens Park Rangers 3:0, V 0:0, E 7:6 :UEFA-Pokal 1977/78: Ipswich Town – FC Barcelona 3:0; FC Barcelona – Ipswich Town 3:0, V 0:0, E 3:1 :Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1978/79: RSC Anderlechtois – FC Barcelona 3:0; FC Barcelona – RSC Anderlechtois 3:0, V 0:0, E 4:1 :UEFA-Pokal 1978/79: Berliner FC Dynamo – FK Crvena Zvezda 5:2; FK Crvena Zvezda – Berliner FC Dynamo 4:1 :UEFA-Pokal 1978/79: VfB Stuttgart – Dukla Praha 4:1; Dukla Praha – VfB Stuttgart 4:0 :Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1980/81: AS Roma – FC Carl Zeiss Jena 3:0; FC Carl Zeiss Jena – AS Roma 4:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1982/83: Hajduk Split – Girondins Bordeaux 4:1; Girondins Bordeaux – Hajduk Split 4:0 :Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1984/85: SG Dynamo Dresden – Rapid Wien 3:0; Rapid Wien – SG Dynamo Dresden 5:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1984/85: RSC Anderlechtois – Real Madrid 3:0; Real Madrid – RSC Anderlechtois 6:1 :Europapokal der Landesmeister 1985/86: IFK Göteborg – FC Barcelona 3:0; FC Barcelona – IFK Göteborg 3:0, V 0:0, E 5:4 :UEFA-Pokal 1987/88: Spartak Moskva – Werder Bremen 4:1; Werder Bremen – Spartak Moskva 4:1, V 2:1 :UEFA-Pokal 1987/88: Brøndby IF – Sportul Studențesc București 3:0; Sportul Studențesc București – Brøndby IF 3:0, V 0:0, E 3:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1987/88: Borussia Dortmund – Club Brugge 3:0; Club Brugge – Borussia Dortmund 3:0, V 2:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1987/88: Budapesti Honvéd – Panathinaikós AO 5:2; Panathinaikós AO – Budapesti Honvéd 5:1 :UEFA-Pokal 1987/88: RCD Español – Bayer Leverkusen 3:0; Bayer Leverkusen – RCD Español 3:0, V 0:0, E 3:2 :Europapokal der Landesmeister 1988/89: Berliner FC Dynamo – Werder Bremen 3:0; Werder Bremen – Berliner FC Dynamo 5:0 :Europapokal der Landesmeister 1988/89: Neuchâtel Xamax – Galatasaray SK 3:0; Galatasaray SK – Neuchâtel Xamax 5:0 :Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1989/90: Slovan Bratislava – Grasshoppers Zürich 3:0; Grasshoppers Zürich – Slovan Bratislava 3:0, V 1:0 :UEFA-Pokal 1990/91: FC Admira/Wacker – Bologna FC 3:0; Bologna FC – FC Admira/Wacker 3:0, V 0:0, E 6:5 :Champions League 1992/93: VfB Stuttgart – Leeds United 3:0; Leeds United – VfB Stuttgart 3:0; Leeds United – VfB Stuttgart 2:1 :16pxLeeds United – VfB Stuttgart (4:1) wurde annulliert und 3:0 gewertet. :Champions League 1993/94: Linfield FC – FC København 3:0; FC København – Linfield FC 3:0, V 1:0 :Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1994/95: Fandok Babruysk – SK Tirana 4:1; SK Tirana – Fandok Babruysk 3:0 :Europapokal der Pokalsieger 1995/96: Halmstads BK – AC Parma 3:0; AC Parma – Halmstads BK 4:0 :Champions League 1997/98: Steaua București – Paris Saint-Germain 3:0; Paris Saint-Germain – Steaua București 5:0 :16pxSteaua București – Paris Saint-Germain (3:2) wurde annulliert und 3:0 gewertet. :Champions League 1999/00: Liteks Lovech – Widzew Łódź 4:1; Widzew Łódź – Liteks Lovech 4:1, V 0:0, E 3:2 :UEFA-Pokal 1999/00: Olympique Lyonnais – Werder Bremen 3:0; Werder Bremen – Olympique Lyonnais 4:0 :UI-Cup 1999: SK Brann – Varteks Varaždin 3:0; Varteks Varaždin – SK Brann 3:0, V 0:0, E 5:4 Spielsystem | | | |} Reguläre K.-o.-Runden sind grün unterlegt („Qualifikationsrunde“ wenn fett, „Achtelfinale“ etc. sonst); K.-o.-Runden vor Eintritt aller Teilnehmer blau („Qualifikationsrunde“ wenn fett, „Vorrunde“ sonst); Liga-Runden rot („Gruppenphase“ die erste oder einzige, „Zwischenrunde“ die zweite). Die Zahl hinter einem „+“-Zeichen zeigt an, wie viele Teilnehmer in dieser Runde in den Wettbewerb hinzutraten. Ist die Schrift rot, so kamen weitere Teilnehmer über andere Wettbewerbe hinzu (dann siehe Tooltip). Die Anzahl der Klubs in der ersten Spalte beinhaltet nicht die Dazukommenden aus anderen Wettbewerben. Besondere Texte im Europapokal-Archiv ;Wenn das Spiel nicht im Heimatort des Vereins aber innerhalb des selben Landes stattfand :Das Spiel fand nicht in xxx sondern in xxx statt. ;Wenn das Spiel nicht im Heimatort des Vereins sondern in einem ganz anderen Land stattfand :Wegen des harten Winters in xxx fand das Spiel in xxx (xxx) statt. :Wegen der Schweizer Proteste gegen den Ausgang der Ungarischen Revolution und des Einreiseverbots für Mannschaften aus dem Ostblock fand das Spiel nicht in xxx sondern in xxx (xxx) statt. :Wegen der Ungarischen Revolution fand das Spiel nicht in xxx sondern in xxx (xxx) statt. :Wegen der Visaablehnung des xxx durch xxx fand das Spiel nicht in xxx sondern in xxx (xxx) statt ;Entscheidung ums Weiterkommen :xxx zog durch Münzwurf in die nächste Runde ein. ;Weitere besondere Dinge :Es wurde keine Halbzeitpause durchgeführt. :Einen Tag nach dem Spiel, am xxx, verunglückte das Flugzeug von xxx in xxx (xxx), wodurch acht Spieler der Mannschaft von xxx starben (xxx) und zwei weitere invalid wurden (xxx). ;Zurückgezogen :xxx zog seine Anmeldung für den Wettbewerb zurück. :xxx zog sich zurück, weil der Verein keinen möglichen Titelgewinn auf den Flugzeugabsturz und dem damit verbundenen Tod von acht Spielern nach dem Europapokalspiel gegen xxx aufbauen wollte. :xxx zog sich zurück, weil der Verein sich weigerte, in Anbetracht der politischen Spannungen zwischen xxx und xxx in xxx anzutreten. :xxx zog sich zurück, weil die Spieler sich in einem Formtief befanden. :xxx zog sich zurück, weil die Vereine gegenseitig kein Visa für das jeweils andere Land erhielten und xxx nicht auf neutralem Boden spielen wollte. Besondere Teilnehmer ;Ermittlung der Teilnehmer in der jeweils Ersten Qualifikationsrunde über den UEFA-Klubkoeffizienten: :Champions League 1992/93–1995/96 :Europapokal der Pokalsieger: 1992/93–1995/96 Gruppenphasen Champions League ;Champions League 1991/92 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;Champions League 1992/93 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;Champions League 1993/94 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;Champions League 1994/95 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;Champions League 1995/96 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;Champions League 1996/97 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;Champions League 1997/98 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;Champions League 1998/99 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;Champions League 1999/00 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;Champions League 2000/01 ;Champions League 2001/02 ;Champions League 2002/03 ;Champions League 2003/04 ;Champions League 2004/05 ;Champions League 2005/06 ;Champions League 2006/07 ;Champions League 2007/08 ;Champions League 2008/09 ;Champions League 2009/10 ;Champions League 2010/11 ;Champions League 2011/12 ;Champions League 2012/13 ;Champions League 2013/14 ;Champions League 2014/15 ;Champions League 2015/16 Europa League ;UEFA-Pokal 2004/05 ;UEFA-Pokal 2005/06 ;UEFA-Pokal 2006/07 ;UEFA-Pokal 2007/08 ;UEFA-Pokal 2008/09 ;Europa League 2009/10 ;Europa League 2010/11 ;Europa League 2011/12 ;Europa League 2012/13 ;Europa League 2013/14 ;Europa League 2014/15 ;Europa League 2015/16 UI-Cup ;UI-Cup 1995 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;UI-Cup 1996 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} ;UI-Cup 1997 | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} | style="background-color:rgb(255,255,255);"| |} Ergebnisse Seit jeher findet jede Europapokal-Paarung im K.-o.-System mit zwei Spielen statt, einmal zu Hause und einmal auswärts. Die Mannschaft, die nach diesen beiden Spielen die bessere Bilanz vorzuweisen hat, erreicht dementsprechend die nächste Runde. Weiter kommt eine Mannschaft, wenn sie beide Spiele gewinnt; wenn sie ein Spiel gewinnt und eines unentschieden spielt; oder wenn sie ein Spiel gewinnt und ein Spiel mit einem niedrigeren Ergebnis verliert. In all diesen Fällen hat die gewinnende Mannschaft eine zweifellos bessere Bilanz und mehr Tore geschossen als der Gegner und steigt damit in die nächste Runde auf. Jedoch musste von Beginn an eine Möglichkeit gefunden werden, wie man den Gewinner der Paarung ermittelt, wenn nach dem Rückspiel noch kein Sieger feststand – endeten beide Spiele unentschieden oder gewannen beide Mannschaften jeweils ein Spiel mit dem selben Vorsprung, so haben beide Teams nach dem Rückspiel exakt dieselbe Bilanz inklusive der selben Anzahl geschossener Tore. Die Tiebreaker (Englisch für Unentschieden-Brecher), die in so einem Fall zur Anwendung kamen, veränderten sich in der Frühzeit des Europapokals stetig, sind aber bereits seit 1971 unverändert. ;1955/56–1964/65 *Europapokal der Landesmeister: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung, Münzwurf. *Europapokal der Pokalsieger: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung, Münzwurf. ;1965/66–1966/67 *Europapokal der Landesmeister: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung, Münzwurf. *Europapokal der Pokalsieger: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung, Münzwurf. ;1967/68–1968/69 *Europapokal der Landesmeister: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore (bis Achtelfinale), Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung, Münzwurf. *Europapokal der Pokalsieger: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung, Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung, Münzwurf. ;1969/70 *Europapokal der Landesmeister: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore (bis Achtelfinale), Verlängerung, Münzwurf. *Europapokal der Pokalsieger: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung, Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung (ab Viertelfinale), Münzwurf. ;1970/71 *Europapokal der Landesmeister: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung, Elfmeterschießen. *Europapokal der Pokalsieger: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung, Elfmeterschießen (bis Achtelfinale), Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung (ab Viertelfinale), Münzwurf. ;1971/72–2015/16 *Europapokal der Landesmeister: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung (mit Auswärtstoren), Elfmeterschießen. *Europapokal der Pokalsieger: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung (mit Auswärtstoren), Elfmeterschießen. *UEFA-Pokal: Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung (mit Auswärtstoren), Elfmeterschießen. ;Folgende Regeln fanden mindestens einmal ihre Anwendung: *Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung, Münzwurf. *Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung, Münzwurf. *Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung, Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung, Münzwurf. *Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Wiederholungsspiel mit Verlängerung, Münzwurf. *Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung, Elfmeterschießen. *Anzahl Punkte, bessere Tordifferenz, erzielte Auswärtstore, Verlängerung (mit Auswärtstoren), Elfmeterschießen. Ohne Auswärtstorregel Es werden alle Europapokalspiele vor der Zeit der Auswärtstorregel berücksichtigt. Dies beinhaltet alle Paarungen des Europapokals der Pokalsieger bis 1964/65, alle Paarungen des Europapokals der Landesmeister bis 1966/67 sowie alle Paarungen ab dem Viertelfinale im Europapokal der Landesmeister von 1967/68 bis 1969/70. Insgesamt werden damit 423 Paarungen berücksichtigt. | |- | colspan="2"| Mit Auswärtstorregel Es werden alle Europapokalspiele seit der Zeit der Auswärtstorregel berücksichtigt. Dies beinhaltet alle Paarungen des Europapokals der Pokalsieger seit 1965/66, alle Paarungen von UEFA-Pokal/Europa League sowie alle Paarungen des Europapokals der Landesmeister ab 1970/71 inklusive der Runden bis zum Achtelfinale von 1967/68 bis 1969/70. Stand: inklusive 1966/67 | |- | colspan="2"| Mit Auswärtstorregel vor jetziger Regel Es werden alle Europapokalspiele mit Auswärtstorregelung vor der Einführung der heutigen Regeln berücksichtigt. Dies beinhaltet alle Paarungen mit Berücksichtigung der Auswärtstorregel bis 1970/71. | |- | colspan="2"| Mit jetziger Regel Es werden alle Europapokalspiele seit der Einführung der heutigen Regeln berücksichtigt. Dies beinhaltet alle Paarungen des Europapokals seit 1971/72. | |- | colspan="2"|